The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector that supports an integrated circuit (IC) card to a printed circuit board (PCB). More particularly, the present invention is directed to a chip card connector that reduces the number of components for manufacture and assembly and provides for easy contact using signal contacts on two different planes.
The electronic industry has seen growth in the use of flat plastic cards incorporating computer chips therein. These chip or IC cards are also commonly referred as to as xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d. A smart card is a card incorporating at least one electronic component to which electrical connection must be made. These cards include contact pads so as to allow electrical connection to the electronic component on the card. Smart cards are commonly used in various consumer-oriented machines such as telephones, bank machines, vending machines, mobile phones and electronics and the like. In this disclosure, the terms xe2x80x9cIC cardxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cchip cardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d will be used interchangeably.
In order to effect electrical connection between the smart card and a PCB, an electrical connector is employed such that the connector securably accommodates the smart card therein. The art has seen numerous electrical connectors specifically designed for use in removably connecting various types of smart cards. Although such connectors effectively establish electrical contact between an IC card and a PCB, the use thereof may not be desirable in configurations where conservation of materials and space is essential. Prior art designs typically require at least two housing components that subscribe to the particular dimensions of a chip card inserted therein. The required number of components required to complete assembly of the smart card reader contributes to increased costs associated with manufacture of such reading devices. In addition, the number of parts in the assembly contributes to increased device thickness and increased outside dimensions. Such increased dimensions contribute to problems of packaging the device within an already crowded PCB configuration.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a chip card reading device which reduces the amount of requisite construction materials and which implements a contact configuration so as to effect a satisfactory electrical connection using a minimum number of components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a smart card connector for electrical connection of an IC card to a PCB.
It a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that optimizes the available space in a PCB configuration while minimizing the cost of manufacture thereof.
It is still a further object of the present invention to reduce the number of components needed to establish an electrical connection between a chip card and a connector, yet still ensure proper electrical connection therebetween.
The present invention provides a reduced cost smart card connector for connecting a contact pad of an IC card to a printed circuit board. The connector of the present invention requires only a single housing component and a plurality of signal contacts positioned therein for effective contact with and retention of a smart card. The contacts are insertably accommodated in the housing from a back portion thereof such that a deflectable spring-like portion of each contact is positioned in a cantilever type configuration in a card insertion slot defined by a peripheral housing wall. The spring-like portions are provided as resilient contacts protruding normally from a tail portion thereof, establishing wiping engagement with one or more contact pads on the card. The contacts are placed sufficiently within the insertion slot plane so as to accommodate sliding engagement of a plurality of correspondingly configured contact pads and to further ensure wiping engagement with the contact pads so as to clear the contact pads of dirt and debris. In addition, the contacts are positioned in two separate planes facing in a common direction, effecting wiping of the contact pads in a space-saving configuration. The present invention thereby addresses the need to reduce the current number of components while simultaneously increasing the available packaging space therearound to accommodate improvements of an electronic device within which the connector is utilized.
In accordance, with a particular arrangement of the present invention, an electrical connector for establishing electrical connection between at least one contact pad of an IC card and conductive elements of a printed circuit board comprises a substantially planar integrally formed connector housing supportable on the printed circuit board. The housing has an upper surface, a lower surface and a peripheral wall defining a card insertion slot for insertably accommodating the IC card therein. A plurality of electrical contacts are supported by the housing wherein each contact includes an interior contact extent having a deflectable, spring-portion defined thereat. The interior contact extent provides for electrical engagement with a contact pad of the IC card. The electrical contacts also include an exterior contact extent for termination to the printed circuit board.